Dizzy Miss Lizzie
by Loola1998
Summary: La historia de la cancion de los beatles Dizzy Miss Lizzie
1. Chapter 1

Novela Across the time

Es mi primer Fic estoy emocionada aunque es medio largo :l

Conocen esa frase "los opuestos se atraen" este en un tiempo mas seria el caso de Lizzie. Ella iba a una secundaria de Inglaterra, en Liverpool, era bastante callada, pero tenia su grupo de amigos, era de estatura normal, pelo medio corto, castaño y ondulado, pero siempre con una cola de caballo, campeona en torneos de Matemática y ciencias, ojos cafés grandes y profundos, una nariz no tan respingada y una boca media ancha, tenia curvas, todos decían que tenia un buen trasero pero solo ella sabia que era pura celulitis o lo que ella creía.

Un día terminada la jornada escolar salió con sus amigas a comer al McDonald y se encontró con otro grupo del colegio que había reconocido por la veces que pasaban en el pasillo y cuando sus amigas reconocieron las caras de las personas de ese grupo se pusieron a cuchichear, Lizzie con la curiosidad de que estaba ahí y una de sus amigas que se llamaba Emily le respondió -esque, parece que esta Jhon- y como Lizzie bastante estúpida con las relaciones sociales pregunto quien era Jhon, a lo que otra de sus amigas le respondió, -es uno de los chicos mas rebeldes y guapos de la escuela pero lastima, le gusta una chica llamada rose agh!- como Lizzie se intereso por saber quien era ese tal Jhon, al terminar de pedir, se sentaron en la mesa de al lado del el grupo de Jhon y como el grupo de Jhon vio a estas chicas solas, las integraron en su mesa donde habían 2 mujeres y 5 hombres y ya al estar la mesa de las amigas de Lizzie junta con la de Jhon, sintió una voz grave pero juvenil -What's your name beatiful girl?- Lizzie fijada en su comida dirigió su mirada a quien le hablaba y le dijo respetuosamente -Mi nombre es Lizzie y el tuyo? a lo que ese desconocido acerco su silla a la silla de Lizzie y le contesto -No sabes quien soy?- Lizzie un poco avergonzada, por no saber quien era, con un temor respondió -en verdad no, mi circulo social, es muy pequeño , lo siento por no saber quien eres- encogiéndose de hombro, con el que Jhon sintió que tenia que protegerla pero eso no iba con su carácter, asique solo le tendió a responder -no importa, lo siento por responderte así, me llamo Jhon, Jhon Lennon- después de su presentación siguieron conversando, apartándose del resto del grupo, al terminar la comida Lizzie educadamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y con eso Jhon sintió que ya había encontrado a una chica fácil asique como en todas sus conquistas le dijo -Te invito al cine- esperando ese obvio si que siempre le decían, pero ella solo le limito a decir -Lo siento, otro día será- y con esa respuesta Jhon quedo estupefacto, en shock, ASOMBRADO ya que ninguna le decía que no solo rose, que era su eterna enamorada, ella era su droga, de la que nunca se cansaba, pero hasta ella le había dicho que si en la primera cita, esa chica que había conocido en un simple McDonald fue la primera mujer que le dijo que no en la primera cita, Jhon pensando en todo eso, se enojo y se propuso una meta, que esta desconocida Lizzie le digiera que si.

Al salir del McDonald cada uno se fue con su grupo pero antes de que una cuadra separara a los grupo Jhon tomo por el brazo a Lizzie y le dijo -mi ángel, porque no me dices que si- y fue ahí donde Lizzie se enojo y saco su carácter -Haber, primero no me digas "ángel" 'porque recién nos conocimos, y segundo entiende que no es no y te dije que no solo porque estas con alguien y por ser mujeriego y rebelde- y ahí Jhon culmino -Haber, déjame entender, me coqueteas toda la noche, yo te invito a salir y tu me dices que no! estas chalada, en serio! - y Lizzie tranquilamente le dijo -No te coquetee así soy yo- y partió al auto con sus amigas y Jhon con los suyos, camino a su casa Jhon pensaba que problema tenia esa chica que le decía que no, al llegar a su casa hablo con su tío y le dijo que era solo una terca, que no le dará importancia, mientras que la madre de Jhon le dijo - tu crees que es terca?- Jhon quedo sorprendido cada vez que hablaba de una chica su madre no se metía pero con esta si... -no lo se, un poco- -tiene alguna importancia ella para ti?- le pregunto su mama -no- -quieres que tenga alguna importancia?- -si...ósea- y su mama le respondió -Jhon con las chicas no se juega Son delicadas y tienen sentimientos, porque crees que siempre lloran- Jhon se quedo en silencio -respóndeme- y Jhon solo hizo una mueca de no saber porque- -Lloran porque hombres como tu les rompen el corazón día a día, mes, año a año y solo porque ustedes se quieren divertir, por eso ve primero si ella es verdaderamente importante, si la quieres en tu vida o solo por diversión- y así termino su frase Jhon asintió con su cabeza y solo se fue a acostar


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente de colegio fue a buscarla en el recreo, nadie la conocía hasta que vio a debbie y le pregunto -Esta en la biblioteca buscando un libro - y ahí Jhon salió corriendo cuando llego estaba muy acelerado y lo retaron en la biblioteca empezó a buscar pasillo por pasillo hasta que vio una silueta parecida a la de Lizzie cola de caballo su silueta era ella se acercó y ella lo noto ahí -que quieres?- le dijo Lizzie -quiero que me perdones, me porte mal ayer sé que no debí tratarte así, me perdonas?- y Lizzie lo vio a los ojos esos ojos pardo de Jhon y creo que no se pudo resistir a decirle no.. -bueno te perdono pero no vuelvas hacer así- y Jhon asintió con su cabeza -Que buscas?- le pregunto Jhon a Lizzie -Un libro, no te parece- -si, si me parece, pero pregunto que libro buscas?- y Lizzie le dijo -uno de Elvis- -Waaait... Te gusta Elvis PRESLEY!- - si, me gusta porque? algún problema, lo busco porque tengo que buscar su biografía-y Jhon impresionado le dijo -no es que es rock and roll baby lml y no creí que a una niña tan...amm tan... ordenada le gustara- Lizzie soltó una risa tierna y juguetona -jajajaja soy lo opuesto a ti Lennon- y Jhon le respondió -Dicen que los opuestos se atraen- y ahí es donde lizzie cayo en su encanto pero se controlo no podía sentir eso por ese tipo es lo que justo el quería asique envés de acercarse y darle un beso solo le dijo -veamos si eso se cumple- y saco el libro que estaba buscando y se fue de ese pasillo Jhon quedo en shock que había pasado recién se quedo parado en el pasillo, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba por irse de la biblioteca, fue corriendo donde ella y la acompaño en el pasillo del colegio sin hablar y cuando justo Jhon iba decir algo lizzie dice -Jhon déjame acá tengo que ya entrar a clase y prefiero siempre entrar antes asique adiós- lo beso en la mejilla y Jhon la abrazo y una electrizante emoción recorrió por el cuerpo de los dos se separaron al instante por no saber que era, ella entro a la sala y el solo puso su espalda contra la pared.

Cuando Jhon ya iba caminando a su sala escucho una voz dulce y penétrate era como de una mujer grande y la reconoció al instante era la voz de rose -Hola Jhon- Jhon se dio vuelta y le tendió sus brazos a su amor, a su droga, ella los acepto, Ella era presumida, vanidosa pero Jhon estaba cegado por su belleza, se fueron abrazados a la sala con su grupo de amigos estuvieron toda la clase juntos como siempre y cuando salieron de clases tomados de la mano y se encontraron con el grupo de amigos de Lizzie y Lizzie, Jhon se puso nervioso por cualesquiera razón se puso nervioso por ver a Lizzie en el mismo lugar que Rose tanto nerviosismo que tuvo que soltar a rose de su cadera a lo que rose lo miro con una mirada extraña e desafiante su popularidad dependía de estar con el pero solamente ella lo sabia y bueno sus amigas, cada grupo se quedo conversando y ligeramente sin que rose se diera cuenta Jhon llego al lado de Lizzie -Hola- Lizzie estaba muy atenta conversando con otra persona asique no le presto atención -Hola- le dijo de nuevo Jhon y Lizzie seguía sin darse cuenta que él le hablaba -Mi angel,hola- y Lizzie finalmente se dio vuelta a verlo -No me digas ángel primero que todo y si no te decía hola es porque estaba preocupada en lo que estaba hablando y tu me interrumpiste- dijo Lizzie un poco enojada -Y que conversaban- -sobre un examen, que viene- Jhon salió con una risa burlona y arrogante -Desde cuando un examen es importante JA- y bastante astuta y con tranquilidad Lizzie le dijo -Importan si quieres ser alguien importante en la vida porque eso va a la universidad define tu vida pero si no te importan serás un fracasado- -Ha, ángel mio yo seré un cantante de rock n' roll como Elvis Presley- cuando Lizzie le iba responder Debbie le grito desde lejos -LIZZ VAMOS!- Lizz se dio media vuelta y le dijo a Jhon -Ten suerte con eso pero si no logras que tendrás en la vida? asique por lo menos estudia el día antes, adiós Lennon- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo donde sus amigas, Jhon no sabia describir en su mente lo que sentía cuando Lizzie se despedía de el con un beso en la mejilla un escalofrió le recorría su cuerpo le hacia sentir una emoción tan fuerte que no podía describir porque nunca la había sentido en su vida ni con Rose...


End file.
